Naming the Baby
by Speedy Speck
Summary: The Ninja's pregnant and the child needs a name...one-shot...again not my best...Please R&R! Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my fifteenth fanfic...It's my third RenoxYuffie!...not amazing...but I just got the idea and had to write it! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :D

The sun shone through the window, slowly warming the bed, and the Turk within. As he rolled onto his side, Reno reached out an arm, only to find the space next to him empty. _Trust her to be up already..._ He rubbed his eyes, before gingerly getting out of bed. The red head ran a hand through his unkempt hair, and pulled on a plain white t-shirt.

He heard Yuffie's voice call from the kitchen ''Hey Reno! You up yet?''

''Yo...yeah I'm up...I'll be there in a sec..'' He quickly found a pair of jeans and put them on.

The red headed Turk made his way to the kitchen to find the ninja making pancakes, a speciality of hers.

''Yo, you shouldn't be putting yourself out for me, not in your condition'', he stood behind his wife, and wrapped his arms around her very pregnant belly.

''Who said these were for you!'' She giggled and gave him a light peck on the cheek. There was a slight silence as Yuffie flipped the pancake over in the pan.

''Not long now...'' he mumbled into the ninjas shoulder.

''Hmm...you nervous about becoming a dad?''

''Yo...I'm a Turk...I don't get nervous.'' But the expression on Reno's face told a different story.

''Don't worry, you'll make a great dad. After all you make a great husband...'' Yuffie turned around in his arms and placed a chaste kiss onto the red heads lips.

''We still need to decide on a name...''

''Oh no, I've already thought of that.'' Yuffie said cheerily.

''Really? Well...what are you planning on calling it?''

''Yuffie obviously!''

Her husband looked at her in indignation, ''How come we're naming it after you?!''

''Well we can hardly call it Reno...''

''And why not?!''

She raised her eyebrows at him, ''Duh! It's a boy's name...''

''Fine...what about...'Rennie'...''

''That's stupid...''

''Oh and 'Yuffie' isn't!''

''Hey! 'Yuffie' is a great name...''

''Sure it is...'' He said rolling his eyes.

''Well it's better than 'Rennie'!''

Reno for once, used his brain and decided to stop the argument before it got out of hand, ''Listen...why don't you write both names down, then I'll mix them up and you can choose one, and whichever name is on that piece of paper, that's what we'll call it?''

''Fine, and it's 'Her'...not 'it' Reno.''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah...'' The Turk mumbled as he handed his wife a pen and two bits of paper he'd ripped off the bottom of the shopping list. She quickly scrawled on them and folded them in half, before handing them back to her husband.

Reno put them behind his back and switched them around a few times before holding them back out for his wife.

''Now choose.''

''Ok I pick that one!'' She said, pointing to his left hand.

As he unfolded it, his mouth let out a sigh of disappointment, ''It says 'Yuffie'...''

''Yay! So that's that then.''

He was about to put the pieces of paper in the bin, when a thought crossed his mind, _She didn't hesitate at all...like she knew it would be her name... _He slowly unfolded the other bit of paper to have his suspicions confirmed.

''Hey...you wrote 'Yuffie' on both pieces!''

The ninja looked at him with wide eyes, and a cute little smile. ''Kinda...''

''Don't you pull that face at me! That's it, we're gunna name it 'Rennie'!''

His wife put her hands on her hips in protest, ''Yuffie!''

''Rennie!''

''Yuffie!''

''Rennie!''

''YUFFIE!''

Reno realised he was never going to win against Yuffie in an argument, so he changed tactics ''Wait, wait!... What if we make a compromise?

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised in suspicion, ''...Like what?''

''Well, we could combine our names?''

''There's no way I'm calling my kid Yennie!!''

''Yo, chill...What about Re..ffie...?''

''Reffie...'' The ninja knitted her eyebrows in thought for a while and then a big grin spread across her face, ''...it's perfect!!!''

''So it's settled...little baby Reffie...'' Reno placed a kiss on Yuffie's nose before side stepping past her and grabbing the pancake she'd put on a plate for herself.

''Reno...we've got a problem...''

''It's just a pancake you can make mo-'' But he stopped when he saw the strangest look on his wife's face.

''Reno,...either I peed myself or my water just broke...''

The Turk just stood there wide eyed for about a minute before his voice was returned to him, ''Holy Shin-Ra!!! Ok, what do we do?! What do we do?! Wait I know this... Ok you wait there, oh and remember to breath!! I know breathing is important!! I'll go get the car keys!! Stay right there!''

Yuffie watched her husband dart out of the room, and sighed as she noticed a bulge in his back pocket that looked extremely like a pair of keys...


End file.
